


Mission Rogers

by theoutcomeofchaos



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Love, Mystery, Possible spoilers that I don't know of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoutcomeofchaos/pseuds/theoutcomeofchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liliane Mercier was one of the best spies working for the French secret service. It's her task to kidnap Rogers and help him start a new life as long as she hasn't assassinated every serious threat. Will they get along? Will Steve be able to live a life that doesn't include Captain America? And most importantly, will Liliane succeed in the mission that might be the toughest one yet emotionally?</p><p>Watch both Liliane and Steve deal with this mission that will change both of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America or any other Marvel character mentioned in this story. 
> 
> (English is not my mothertongue so I apologise for any possible mistakes.)

“Sharon. Please, look at me. Don't do this, Sharon.”  
Steve his blue eyes pierced into Sharon's, begging evident in the look he shared.  
“I have to do this, Rogers. I don't have a choice. It's better for everyone.” Her finger stiffened, ready to pull that trigger. Fear was making Liliane's hands shake as she watched the scene. Trying to look away, she tried to forget what she was about the face. She covered her ears, hunched down. She was going to take a body with her. The gunshot echoed through the building, making her stomach turn. The only thing she heard after that was the sound of a body dropping on the ground.

 _“Mercier. This is your queue. Get the guy.”_  
She straightened herself, footsteps quiet as she watched Sharon run around the corner. She was hesitant. What would she find the moment she ran towards the body? The thought of Steve Rogers laying in a pool of blood made her blood boil. She shuddered slightly before realizing he wasn't actually shot.  
“Well, aren't I a fool.”  
She growled, mentally cursing for not seeing the plan before.  
_“The plane is two minutes away, Mercier. Can you make it to the roof with him?”_  
“Should work, boss. Be there in one and a half even.”  
Grunting softly, she lifted him over her shoulder, running towards her checkpoint. “Bless these superpowers.” She mumbled to herself as she laid the soldier back down.

“I'm at the checkpoint, sir. I believe this is a record.”  
_“Good job, Mercier.”_  
“Thank you, sir.”

She laughed slightly as she saw the plane approaching and watched as some colleagues ran out, helping her get the man inside. Once inside, she sat down next to the bed, kicking off her boots as she saw her commander approach.  
“I see you got us Steve Rogers.”  
“Yes, sir. You could've told me you were going to set up Sharon Carter to kill him but put those awful bullets in though. The guy will be confused for days if he wakes up. You know what these amnesia bullets do to people.”  
“It's not that bad, Mercier. Besides you've dealt with worse. Just keep him on our side. Turn him against his side. Make him believe Carter willingly killed him. He'll stay in danger if he stays there. While we still need him. While everybody still needs him. As long as we haven't fully gotten rid of his enemies, he's staying here. It's your job to keep him here and happy. No matter what it takes. This isn't a fight he can fight, he's too attached.” 

Liliane sighed loudly. So this was the moment she officially got stuck with Captain America as a mission.


	2. Chapter 1 - Paris?

Liliane watched as Steve opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few minutes before he stared at her ceiling. “Good afternoon, sleeping beauty,” Liliane smiled. Steve jumped up harshly, wincing in pain as his head was throbbing. “Easy there, Rogers. The head might hurt a while. Pretty bad fall you took there. Head first to the ground, huh?”  
“Where's Sharon?”  
“The US.”  
“Then where am I?” That moment Steve took the time to look out the away, baffled when he took in the sight. “Paris?” He spat, frustration obvious in his voice. “Paris.” Liliane nodded. “I'm really sorry I had to do this, Steve.” She continued.  
“Why am I here?”  
“You're in danger. I took you to my safe house. Do you know how many people want to kill you, Captain? The amount is ridiculously high.”  
“I figured.” He laughed, desperation easily noticeably. He chewed his lip nervously. “So I'm sorry but until all is safe, you're staying here with me.”

He seemed quiet for a good ten minutes until he seemed to have recovered from the first shock. “Only if you explain who you are, what you are trying to achieve here and for who.” He replied. “Fair enough. I'm Liliane Mercier. I work for a French secret service. We formed an alliance with S.H.I.E.L.D.. That happened a few years ago, it's been my task since to make sure you were fine. We can't risk to lose America's sweetheart. By now, the whole world its sweetheart. Lately, it's been getting more and more dangerous. You like to get in trouble, or something? We set up Sharon Carter to kill you. I'm very sorry about that, by the way. We had to take you away. After my colleagues finished their tasks in America and we are sure you're safe, you're free to go. Until then, you're staying here with me.” She said while getting up. He stared at her.

“Pretty vague, ma'am.”  
'Please call me Lily. Do you want some list of the amount of people we have to kill to keep you safe? You cause too much trouble, Captain. You're out of control.”  
“I'm not.”  
“Sure. My point is, you're not leaving here. Whether you like it or not.” She fumed, her calm aura completely gone. “I promise you, you're strong but I'm stronger. You're fast but I'm twice as fast. Don't mess with me, soldier. Or I'll mess with you.” She stated, her chest heaving while she balled her fists, staring at him furiously. Her petite figure seemed intimidating, her hazel eyes dark with fury.  
“Got it.”  
“Good.”

Silence.

“Ma'am.”  
“Rogers!”  
He laughed loudly.  
“Sorry.”  
“You're not, Rogers. Do you want any food? Then get dressed, we're going out. Nice underwear you had there, by the way.” Lily grinned, certain of her victory as she saw the blond turn red. She turned around, getting her jacket and tucking some money in her pocket. “I brought your jacket by the way. It's hanging with mine over here. I'll give you a tour when I fed that stomach of yours.”

He nodded while putting on his jacket and stepping out the door after her. This was surely going to be interesting.

 


End file.
